Forgetting Love
by MysticalFireofDeath
Summary: It was the explosion that started it all...the painful event that turned his heart cold. If only he had seen it before it happened...then maybe they would all be alive. But what if one did survive...and he found out a tad bit too late?


**Forgetting Love**

**A/N: Yeah, I have a new story, I'll be updating on my other ones soon. So enjoy!**

**Summary: ****_It was the explosion that started it all...the painful event that turned his heart cold. If only he had seen it before it happened...then maybe they would all be alive. But what if one did survive...and he found out a tad bit too late?_**

_"Do you know what's it like...to look in a mirror, and be afraid of what you see?"_

**_FORGETTING LOVE_**

**Prologue**

* * *

She stood there strapped to the slowly heating metal. She could see him there in the bleak darkness, he was facing away from her, waiting patiently as the temperature slowly rose.

She herself only thought it was fair...she had survived once...might as well finish what was started...but a part of her wanted to fight and she spoke without thinking.

"You promised me you would help me." She said, her voice echoing in the silence. He didn't respond, "You promised me you'd help me find my Danny." She said a little louder.

"Indeed I did." He said, he slowly turned to face her, "But I can't help you." He said. She looked up at him with confusion, they had come so far, why would he suddenly stop and quit?

"Why? We're so close I know we are!" She said, the heat was slowly phasing through her jacket and shirt, she could feel her tears sliding down, everything that had happened caught up with her and made her bow her head.

"What's the point? He probably won't remember you...he might not even...love you." He said, she shook her head and looked up.

"No...he does love me...I know he does." She argued, he ran towards her at full speed that seemed like he flew. She could see his red eyes glaring at her with anger...or was it remorse?

"How can you say that?! How can you be so positive and sure that he does?" He asked her. Her lips quivered and her breath came out shaking. Her violet orbs stared into his dark crimson red ones. Then it struck her. She almost laughed at how blind she was.

"Because I know." She said, she would have spoke had she not felt the heat from the metal finally reach her, she gasped at the contact. He didn't budge.

"'Bout time..." He murmured, he noticed he was holding onto her shoulders and was a mere inch away from her face. He hated how he found her so beautiful. He hated how his cold heart fluttered inside of him.

"Please..." She spoke silently, "Please keep your promise." She said, the tears had returned, "You said-!" She began but he cut her off.

"I know what I said!" He yelled, "I know what I promised! But I can't help you-I won't help you!" He roared. She stared him down.

"And why not?! Why can't you help me? What's got you so hard hearted that you would go back on your word?!" She screamed just as loud. He scoffed.

"As if I would tell you." He sneered. She frowned, but then tilted her head in curiosity.

"I...I think I know where my Danny is..." She said softly. He gave her a pointed look.

"Where?" He asked. She leaned as far as she could, he unknowingly did the same.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." She said, "You act like him in a way...you talk like him...you even look like him..."

He tried to act surprised, but his fear was slowly growing. She was smarter than he thought, she was slowly connecting the dots.

"Are you..." He said, but the words didn't form. She smiled a little. She could feel the heat growing, it was only a matter of time before it exploded. She quickly caught his lips and gave him a searing kiss, one in which he returned just as quickly and fiercely.

They stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity before the timer beeped and he stepped back. She stood there; eyes closed and mouth slightly open, before opening them and looking at him.

"I found him." She said smiling, "I guess in the end...you really did keep your promise."

He would've smiled had he not been ready to kill her, "Then let me keep one more promise..." He said. She looked at him tenderly.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"I promise..." He said, swallowing thickly he continued, "I promise that you won't feel a thing." He said. She chuckled slightly.

"I'll keep you to that then." She said with a smile.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
